Pilot Project: Development of a family-based clinical trials intervention for rural, Appalachian cancer patients Project Leader: Janice Raup-Krieger, PhD Key Personnel and Calendar month effort: Janice Raup-Krieger, PhD, 3.00 calendar months (1.8 academic, 1.2 summer) Electra Paskett, PhD (Mentor) (1.20 calendar months on Research Program and 0.6 on Administrative Core) Nancy Schoenberg, PhD (Mentor) (1.20 calendar months on Administrative Core) Project Summary: Guided by multiple goals theory, the purpose of the proposed study is to develop and pilot test a culturally grounded, family-based intervention to assist cancer patients living in Appalachia and their families in making a decision about participation in a clinical treatment trial. The development of the intervention will be informed by two sources: (1) in-depth interviews conducted with cancer patients who had previously been offered a clinical treatment trial and their family members and (2) input from members of the Appalachia Community Cancer Network (ACCN) community cancer coalitions. Upon completion of data collection and analysis, the intervention will be pilot tested with ten different newly diagnosed cancer patients and their families. In the pilot test, a patient navigator will facilitate a family discussion about participation in a Phase III clinical trial using the intervention video and other educational materials. The results of the pilot test will be used as the basis of an R21 grant to test the efficacy of the intervention. The training component of the award will focus on broadening Dr. Krieger's expertise in health communication to include community-based participatory research (CBPR). Dr. Krieger will complete an intensive summer course on CBPR as well as attend monthly workshops facilitated by the ACCN. In addition, Dr. Krieger will meet on a weekly or bi-weekly basis with her mentors, Dr. Electra Paskett (Ohio State University-Epidemiology) and Dr. Nancy Schoenberg (University of Kentucky-Medical Anthropology), both of whom have extensive experience with CBPR methods in Appalachia.